Requiem
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: When Kurogane leaves them, Syoran must come to a conclusion will hatred drive him? and does Kurogane really loves Fai and if he does why did he...


Disclaimer: TRC doesn't belong to me.

**Requiem **

The gust of wind pulled his coat flying and flopping in every direction. His sandy hair playing along nonstop with the breeze and he closed his eyes enjoying the air and the voices of the dead come and do what they wished with him. He stretched his arms apart allowing the spirits enter him and leave, purifying his own troubled spirit. Smiling just briefly, moving his head as in pleasure when the wind kiss his skin. His smile broaden and with a sudden movement he hugged himself and then spread his arms again like wings; from a chortle to a relieved laughter he gasped. The grass picked up from the hill and he started running down laughing endlessly, carefree even. He tripped and fell on the grass making him roll down the hill and yet he did not cease from laughing. The sky was essentially blue lighter near the horizon; several cotton white clouds hanged in the sky with their eccentric sizes and shapes.

Once he had stopped rolling and he had ended up facing up with the sun shining down on him. He reached out with his hand to the sky shadowing the light from his eyes; he smiled foolishly at the sky. His hand got lazy and it fell to his forehead were he still shadowed the light off his eyes. His smile had been erased from his face only to be replaced with a morose look in his face. His blue eyes twinkled with tears he had not shed yet, than one tear fell and then another and another until he started sobbing.

He turned to face down in a little ball curling with him-self sobbing from deep with in, ripping the wind's song apart with his unsteady lament. "Kurogane" he whimpers. His fist hit the green grass as he pulled on his hair. "Why?"

* * *

Syoran pulled the covers over Sakura. She had been crying and had put herself to sleep as he tried to comfort her. He closed the door behind him, he went to see where Mokona was at, Mokona hadn't moved from the Ninja's bed, curled up in the pillows. Syoran grabbed a small blanket and put it around the white bun. He looked at the other bed across the room and saw it untouched.

_Curse you Kurogane_, he thought angrily, _Why do you…why did you have to…_ he reached down deep into his pocket and tightened the piece of paper that Kurogane had left the night before. Kurogane had gone and left them behind as if he didn't care for them. He had left not only Syoran but also three very weak beings in which he knew that he was not capable of taking care off. _Why did you have to leave me with them? You loved Fai-san and yet you hurt him. You deceived him like you did to us. Someday Kurogane you'll find revenge from me. I'll take care of them, you'll see, and then once I have gotten all the feathers back I'll go and hunt for your head. _

Syoran grabbed his coat after checking on the princess and the little white bun. It had been hours and it was raining regardless how the weather had been.

He looked everywhere for the tall mage until he found him sleeping just over a hill underneath the pouring rain down his frame. Syoran ran carefully down there and carried him back into the inn. He asked the innkeepers to give him a bath. While he checked on the princess.

_

* * *

_

_That's good Syoran, _a dark figure said deep into the shadows of the roof. _Hate, all you want but become strong to finish your task. And once you're done come and do what you want, if it is my head you want than come and claim it. But all this had to be done for you to become the greatest warrior in all worlds. _The dark shadow saw as the servants put the fragile mage on his bed after a bath. He wasn't moving by himself but he was awake. _I'm so sorry Fai, I just have to do this. Hopefully someday you can forgive me. But all the things I said to you were true all of them. I love you and I will continue loving you. _

With that the dark shinobi disappeared. Fai looked up to where Kurogane had been just few seconds ago. Tears started falling again as the servants left the room one of them went to report to Syoran that it was decent for him to come in while the other one went to the kitchens to get hot tea.

Fin

Like? Hate? Tell me.


End file.
